Remnant of a Sitch
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: One of the times Drakken actually does something right, it goes wrong for Kim and Shego. They're thrown into a Pan-Dimensional portal and wake up on Remnant. Follow them as they enter Beacon, make friends, battle Grimm and students alike, and just try to live their lives as best as they can while waiting for the people back home to help them get back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thrown for a Loop

Shego

This dank and isolated lair is the epitome of despair. What the hell possessed Dr. D to such a morose environment for his latest scheme? How can something like this be conducive to a thinking mind!? I'm pretty sure my own brain cells are dying from toxic overload due to the rapid mold and mildew growth alone.

"And with this new invention, I shall finally be rid of Kim Possible, once and for all! Mwahaha!" Drakken's evil laugh makes me sigh heavily. God, he gives me such a fucking headache. I suppose I should have actually listened to this rant, considering it's not like most of his other shit.

I sigh a tad overdramatically. I think I'm going to wind up regretting this. "What was that, Dr. D?" I wince as he stops mid laugh. "That glare won't won't on me, so just stop with the stupid rant and tell me the finer points of how this piece of shit will work."

He scoff and looks up from the piece of metal that he's welding to a weird ring thing in from of an even weirder ray gun looking thingy. "You know, Shego, I do pay you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, Doc, and I really give a shit. Run it by me again, but keep it brief." I wave my hand impatiently in front of me.

He scowls rather stupidly, his face sagging rather unfortunately. "Words hurt, Shego." He snaps out of his unnatural funk almost immediately to start with his technical garble. "This is an adaptation of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!"

I hold up my hand to stop him. "Whoa. Didn't we already try to steal that? Won't it fucking implode if activated?" I stand up slowly and light up one hand and wave it in front of me menacingly. "What the fuck are you doing with it here?"

He gulps and backs up in fear. "Well, I, uh, procured it from an undisclosed black market deal because no one else could figure out what it does. So, when I saw it, I automatically thought of that strange invention that Justine Flanner made that one time. You know, the one that opened that dimensional rift. So, I found a way to circumvent the impending disaster that could possibly rip through space and time and kill us all." He laughs nervously, fidgeting with the device in front of him. "If my calculations are correct, then the machine will divert the energy that forces an implosion and routes it through an energy conductor to the dimensional rift generator, simultaneously opening a tear in space and time that will not kill us but instead send Kim Possible to another dimension!"

I rub my temples, trying to dispel the headache that his voice gives me. "So, it's a portal."

He raise his hand to protest before shaking his head and looking at the floor. In a small voice, I hear, "I, I, yes. Yes, it is." He pouts. "Must you ruin such a perfectly technical explanation?"

I smirk at him, cocking my hip to the side. "Yes." Turning to leave, I look over my shoulder. "Call me when it's done, or when Possible shows up." Sauntering out, I find that I have positively nothing to do but file my nails and wait for Kimmie to show up. God, why did I take this job again? At least this is better than listening to Drakken rant for hours on end. I shudder at the torture I'd saved myself and pull out my nail file. "Thank God I can just leave."

* * *

Kim

God dang it. If he doesn't hurry up, there's no way he'll make the ride in time, and I'd rather not have to hold up the pilot's life just for his bumbling tardiness. "Ron!" I yell at him as we climb into the helicopter. We just got done with a mission to investigate the disappearance of that Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Again. Today, though, there were no leads, no evidence, and definitely no footage of anything remotely suspicious.

Ron sits in the seat beside me. "What? All I'm sayin' is the this points straight to Drakken. I mean, who else would steal something proven to implode on you?" Ron says as he straightens up in his seat and puts on the special com helmet.

I shake my head. "Be that as it may, we can't just…" I'm interrupted by the Kimmunicator's signature Beep-Beep-Be-Beep. I pull it out of my pocket. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

The boy's face lights up the screen. "There have been immense power surges at a seemingly abandoned facility owned by Hench Co." His voice unexpectedly routes through my headset.

"Hench?" My brow furrows in confusion.

Wade shakes his head. "It's apparently a timeshare lair, and, according to Hench records, it's Drakken's scheduled time."

"A-booyah! Totally knew it was Drakken!" Ron's voice screeches through my ears, making me cringe.

I scowl at him. Sometimes, I wish that he didn't have to come on missions, but then I remember all the times that he saved me with some of his asinine ideas. "Ron, I'd rather not go deaf. Please and thank you."

He sinks into his seat in dejection. "Eh-he. Sorry, KP."

I sigh and turn my attention back toward the screen. "Are the surges and theft connected?"

Wade's fingers deftly dance across his keyboard. "It seems that there are energy frequencies parallel to that of the PVI. It seems that Drakken has some kind of machine that can work on the same signatures as it. So, I'm going to say that it's a safe bet it's him."

I take a deep breath. I guess I was expecting it. I haven't seen hide nor hair of Shego in too long for this not to be too terribly surprising, especially after the whole El Diablo incident. "Alright, Wade. What's the destination so I can give them to the pilot."

Wade laughs nervously. "Actually, you better have him drop you off at the airport. I have a ride set up to take you to Ireland."

My eyes narrow at the boy genius. "It's in Ireland?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a few miles off the coast, really." He takes a drink of the gigantic drink he always seems to have.

"So, the airport?" When Wade nods his affirmation, I smile. "You rock, Wade."

He rubs his fingernails on his shirt, a proud smirk on his face. "I know." The video feed cuts out, and I give a reluctant sigh. This better be worth it.

* * *

Later: Kim

"Your drop zone is coming up, Ms. Possible." The man in the copilot seat tells me. I double check my rigging and straps before going to the open door.

I take a deep breath, a bright and anticipatory smile on my face. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I got the money to blow. So, I thought, why not help save the world? It's something to cross of my bucket list." He smiles at me as I prepare to jump. "Happy falling, and a safe landing, Ms. Possible." I brace myself and push off, Ron right behind me.

This is one of the most exhilarating things about this whole world saving stuff. The freefall, the sense of freedom, the adrenaline rush is pure ecstasy in my veins. The white noise of the wind calms my nerves, countering the excessive beating of my heart. I count down and gesture for Ron to pull his 'chute with me. A small thumbs up is the only answer I receive before my parachute snaps open and forcefully tugs at my torso and shoulders. I oomph and grunt at the sensation before guiding myself to a stop on the rocks.

My initial stance makes my feet slip on the moss and water coating the rocks of the small island off of the coast of Ireland. The moisture in the air is thick, almost tangible, and I don't mean fog. I hear a slight splash and shake my head. "Ron, we're supposed to be sneaky."

He comes up beside me, shaking water off himself. "Sorry, KP. I got kinda distracted." He rubs the back of his neck and lets loose a nervous chuckle.

I just roll my eyes at him, ignoring his mumbles comment about how my Kim-ness has kicked in. We make our way slowly across the tiny island almost completely comprised of giant rocks toward the small, warehouse looking lair made of stone. When we reached the side of the building, I look around, confused.

"This is a trap." Ron whispers to me.

I furrow my brow and look at him. "What makes you say that?"

He scoffs and gestures around us. "There's no lasers, dark pits, sharks, or any other death traps. Not to mention, do you see Shego anywhere?"

"Ah. I see what you mean." I look around at the defenses of the lair and see the laser cannons, but not a single one of them are activated.

Ron scratches his head. "Does that make it a trap trap?"

I facepalm. "So, it's a trap. Okay. How do we get in?"

Ron freezes. "What?! We're still going in?"

I flick him on the forehead. "Trap or not, we have to get the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer back. Come on. We have to get in." I find a ventilation system, and we start to slowly make our way to Drakken and Shego.

* * *

Shego

I can't help but laugh to myself as I watch the Buffoon get flicked on the forehead. A frustrated Kimmie is a funny Kimmie. With a small shake of my head, I slowly dog the small group, bypassing the vents and just watching, and hearing, their progress. Stoppable really can't do quiet, can he? The grate ahead of me is kicked out, and I take to the shadows. Princess pops out of the opening gracefully, with the idiot getting stuck. Slowly, I walk toward the two, getting right behind Kim, just where I can whisper in her ear. "It's a trap alright, princess."

I backflip out of the way in time to avoid an elbow to the gut. This is definitely what I needed today, a heady jolt of adrenaline and challenge. "If it's a trap, why are you telling us?"

I laugh at her adjusted Ginga stance. "Capoeira, Pumpkin? When did you have time to learn that?" She lunges at me, sparking the exhilarating and dangerous pseudo-sparring match that we have. "Are we dancing, now, Cupcake?"

I use her momentum against her, prompting her to lose her footing and go rolling, forcing her to land in a crouch. "Of course you know Capoeira. Where'd you study?"

Scoffing, I bring my foot around in a spinning kick, which she responds with by throwing up her forearm and pushing it away. "Brazil, doy!" She punches, and I dodge, but she backflips at the last second, landing with enough impetus to throw a roundhouse to my chest, making me lose my balance and go flying into the wall right beside a strange light that starts to expand. I guess I just found the portal, huh.

She runs up to me, trying to catch me off guard. "When did you even have time?" The curiosity shines in her olive eyes, and I use that small distraction to my advantage and sweep her feet from under her.

The air is knocked from her when she lands, and I straddle her. I hold her hands above her head as she gasps for breath. "Oh, poor Kimmie. Outta breath and outta luck, huh." I light my hand to a very dull heat and start to bring my hand to her face. That defiant look in her eyes just make this all the sweeter, and I smile.

"I'm comin', KP." That asinine fucking idiot breaks my concentration by plowing into the two of us. I still have ahold of Kimmie as I roll to the side. The Buffoon hit me hard enough to send the both of us halfway across the room.

My eyes widen, and I curse my fucking luck. "God damn it!" We roll right through the portal, and everything goes black.

* * *

A/N: Welp, this is a thing that I've had in my back pocket for a while now, and it's an ongoing process. I'm not quite stuck yet, and I know what's going to happen to a certain point. It's an interesting concept, this, and I know the whole inter-dimensional travel thing has been done before, but I haven't found anything remotely like this in the crossover section for RWBY. I just had the idea pop into my head one day when I was reading a Kim Possible fanfiction. What would happen if Kim and Shego were to meet Team JNPR. Don't ask me why JNPR... I have a friend that's obsessed with Jaune, and he happens to also be my idea guy, so JNPR it was decided.

So, um, I hope you liked it. Follow, Favorite, and Review. I'd like to know what you think and maybe even some scenarios to throw in in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Waking Up

Shego

I wake up slowly. A thousand lights dance in my vision as I adjust to the shining, probably noon, sun. I feel a pressure on my body, and I look down down to see Kimmie just spread all over me. Sighing heavily, I contemplate the situation. It's a nice thing, really, but if she wakes up like that, she'll be all embarrassed and shit, and I'll never hear the end of it. I try to move my arm, only to find that it feels much heavier than it did before. It takes a lot of work to get my arm to cooperate, but soon, I'm able to slowly push her off of me.

Sitting up was a lot easier than I thought it would be, considering the amount of effort I exerted to move my fucking arm. I breathe deeply and take in my surroundings. "When the fuck did we get on a roof?" I'm facing a wall with a couple of windows in it, and I turn my head to examine the area. It seems too unlikely that Drakken moved us to an entirely different location. Then, my memory comes back. "Shit."

That fucking device actually worked. I don't know what dimension we're in, but this is just entirely too eerie. Why the hell did that buffoon have to get involved with our fight? I wasn't going to actually hurt Princess. My hand was on the lowest heat setting that I had. It's basically like a low setting heating pad or some shit. Ah, but they didn't know that. Note to self: remember to tell Buffoon to stay out of our fights. I might even have to explain everything. Well, shit. I'm fucking doomed. That boy can't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

A door on the other side flings open, revealing a blonde boy and a red haired girl. What the fuck? This is just way too freaky. They even kind of act like Kimmie and the idiot. I stare at them rather menacingly, but really, I don't give a fuck. I just want to know where I am. "Hey, you!" I stand slowly, avoiding tripping over Pumpkin before walking up to the two who look like deer caught in headlights now. "Where the hell am I?"

The girl smiles slightly. "Hello." Oh god, she's a fucking pollyanna pep girl. "You're in Beacon Academy."

The boy scratches his head. "Wouldn't this be ON Beacon Academy?"

The red haired girl smiles wider and looks at the boy. "I suppose you're right."

Joy, she's enamored. "Okay, yeah. I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Can you just tell me the name of this world or planet or what-the-fuck-ever I'm on?"

The girl scrunches her face in confusion. "Are you asking if you're on Remnant?"

I throw my hands up. "Thank you! Yes, I must be." I look around and see that we are very much too high up for me to jump off the building. "So, Beacon Academy? What exactly do you learn here?"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The girl's tone makes me turn toward her.

The boy smiles widely and throws his arms out in an exaggerated display. "Everybody knows that Beacon is a school of Hunters. Where have you been, under a rock?" He looks at me skeptically.

I wave a hand in dismissal. "Something like that. See, me and that red head over there got thrown into some kind of portal, and poof. Here we are. Ya get me?"

The girl nods her head. "Stranger things have happened, I'm sure. Where do you come from, if I may inquire?"

"Earth. Seventy percent water, thirty percent land. Lots of assholes and shit." I look down at Kim before looking back at the girl. "Though, there are some good people out there."

The girl holds out her hand, and I look at it skeptically. "My name's Pyrrha Nikos."

I move to grip her hand, but she moves it down to grip like an Amazonian. "Shego, and that's Kim Possible."

"What's up with her being passed out?" The boy questions. "Oh, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Lady's love it."

I quirk my eyebrow in amusement. "I'm sure. And her," I point my thumb in their direction. "I woke up a few minutes ago. I'm sure that she'll be up sooner or later."

"We should relocate, if she's going to be a while. I wouldn't want others to happen by her. You never know what could happen." Pyrrha says as she gestures to the passed out figure on the ground.

I sigh and go to retrieve the red head. "Yeah, I got Kimmie." I heft her into my arms rather easily. You really weigh nothing, don't you, Cupcake?

I readjust Kimmie in my arms before following the two down stairs and to a small room that resembles a dorm. I thought I was rid of roommates when I moved out of Go Tower. I sigh internally as I lay the girl in my arms down on a spare bed. I don't much care whose it is, but it's Kim's now, as far as I'm concerned.

I brush her hair from her face gently but shake my head at what I'm doing. Not a good thing for her to wake up to. I can't exactly explain it without going into the truth. I take a deep breath and step away to see Jaune and Pyrrha staring at me with curiosity and a tinge of amusement. I clear my throat, but their expressions never drop. I frown deeply. "What the hell are you looking at?" I light my hand, and Pyrrha just laughs it off while Jaune only cringes a little. What the heck is wrong with these people that they have no fear of someone lighting their hand on fire?

"People of Earth have Semblances, too?" Pyrrha looks at my hands curiously.

I let the plasma flutter out quickly and look at my hands. "Semblance? No, my power came from a very painful source. It's not natural." Sadness and pain flit across my mind as I relive those days in an instant. There's no use in crying about it. I've shed too many tears as it is, and I'm not going to start that shit again.

"So, you don't have an Aura, and even though it is a power, you don't have a Semblance. This is most interesting. Do you have Grimm in your world?" Pyrrha's curiosity amuses me, and because I have nothing better to do, I figure I can continue to get some entertainment and assuage the ever growing curiosity of these two, and myself, but I'll never admit to actually wanting to know about this place.

"What's Grimm?"

Jaune tilts his head to the side. "They're these monsters that are nothing but darkness. They're attracted to negative emotions and want to kill all humanity."

I furrow my brow. "No, we don't really have anything like that unless you count the politicians and shit that are ruining the world with continuous bombardments of corporate negativity and the slow and precise destruction of the world."

Pyrrha snorts while Jaune just looks more confused than ever. He blinks a few times. "Uh, no. I don't think they count."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, so no natural, giant monster thingies."

Pyrrha seems to lean forward in her seat. "How'd you get your powers?"

My vision darkens just a tad, but before I can answer, a very familiar voice pipes in. "Can I hear the story, too?"

I gasp and turn toward Kimmie. "You're awake?"

* * *

A/N: Woo! Chapter two! Okay, so, like, this is getting better. You can see the dynamic between Shego and Kim a bit more now. Shego's got a tender side, doesn't she? Well, it was pointed out to me that there are a few things I haven't explained. Most of the "relationship sitch" between Kim and Ron will be explained away as you read, so await that, and the whole So The Drama thing with Shego and Kim is vastly resolved, but tension may arise. Timeline wise, this happens at the beginning of their senior year, and episode 67, "The Big Job", has just happened, a few weeks before. Chronologically, "Mad Dogs and Aliens" has not happened and will not happen. I hope that answered some questions. PM me if you need more, or if you're too impatient to wait out explanations.

At this time, I have to say that my usual posting date will be Wednesdays. I'm going to try to keep this schedule, but bless, I might get swamped or something, so do not get downtrodden if I don't post on Wednesdays, I will post as soon as I can.

Please, y'all, Follow, Favorite, and Review. I'd also love a bit of feedback concerning the future. What do you think should be added. No smut. I suck at writing smut. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am s so sorry that I didn't post on Wednesday. O my god. That was embarrassing. Like, the 4th was such a let down and I had to work. Okay. No more excuses. Deep breaths. We're good. it's getting out. Okay. Here's chapter three. I'll have the fourth out on Wednesday, hopefully. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Monsters?

Kim

I let my eyes drift open after hearing a familiar voice. Shego? "Yeah, so no natural, giant monster thingies." Monsters? What about monsters?

"How'd you get your powers?" Who's that? Why does she get to ask such questions when I've been dying to hear the whole story, not just that one-sided bit that Hego was spouting off when I went to help him and the other's of Team Go against Aviarius. Shego would have a far more interesting way of explaining it than that drole and over exaggerated bullcrap.

I sit up slowly and look at Shego from behind. Her shoulders are slumped, and I can't believe that she's letting herself be so vulnerable in the presence of strangers. "Can I hear the story, too?"

She gasps lightly and turns around. "You're awake?"

I smile weakly. "Yeah, I suppose I am. Where am I?" I look around the room to see what seems to be a dorm room. At least, that's what I assume because, really, the only dorm I have ever seen is in movies, and those could be woefully inaccurate.

"Oh, hello. How are you feeling?" A strange girl with some really weird, Greek looking armor stands up and walks to stand beside me.

I blink at the girl. "Good, I guess. Why was I even out to begin with? What the heck is going on?" I look around the room a little more, my gaze seeming to always come back to Shego. "And nobody answered my question!"

Shego rolls her eyes. "Don't get so hysterical, Princess. We're just in another dimension. I'm pretty sure Drak and the Cyclops will find a way to get us back."

I take a deep breath, calming my nerves. "How the hell did we wind up in another dimension?"

Shego tisks at me. "Oh ho, the great Kim Possible, uttering a curse word in such a composed manner. I would have thought you were above that."

I roll my eyes. "Just answer the question. What did Drakken do?"

She starts to examine her nails. "The usual fucking routine, I guess. He decided to create an interdimensional portal to rid the world of you once and for all. It seems to have worked, no?" She looks at me with her eyebrow arched and a smirk on her face.

My brow furrows. "You got thrown in with me, stupid."

She sighs in faux distress. "Ah, but better to sacrifice myself for the betterment of evil-kind, don't you think?" Her face lights up with a strangely sarcastic sinister smile.

"But doesn't that mean that you're out of a job?" I let a smirk of my own sneak onto my face.

She snaps her fingers. "Shit, you're right. When we get back, I am totally making Drakken pay back for this shit. It's a bit much that I have to deal with you and the buffoon, but now, I'm stranded without any money whatsoever. How am I going live?"

I gasp. I had forgotten all about Ron! "Where is he?"

Shego's face twists in confusion. "Drakken?"

I give her a deadpan glare. "No, Ron!"

She rolls her eyes. "He didn't come in the portal with us, Princess. Didn't you notice? What's got you so distracted? Is it me?" That devious smile is back, and I have to say that it's a scary yet very natural look for the woman.

I move to a more comfortable position, with my legs now dangling off the side of the bed in a sitting position. I sigh shallowly. "So, what do we do 'til we're back?"

A person behind me clears their throat. "Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

I blink as I look at the strange girl. "Of course." I hesitate. "By the way, I don't think I caught your names."

She holds out her hand and gives me a friendly smile. "My name's Pyrrha Nikos, and that's my team leader and partner, Jaune Arc."

I go to grip her hand, but it turns into an Amazonian handshake. "Nice to meet you both." I let her forearm go and clear my throat a bit. "You said something about helping us?"

She keeps the smile and tilts her head to the left just a bit. "Of course. You are currently in the dormitories of the most prestigious combat school on Remnant. I would suggest you assimilate into the school, becoming something akin to students while you wait for your friends to return you home."

I furrow my brow in confusion. "Combat school?"

"Yes! The finest in all of Remnant." Pyrrha exclaims rather enthusiastically. "As I have explained to your partner, this is a school in which we are trained by some of the most exquisite of Hunters and Huntresses to defeat the Grimm that plague our world."

Again, confusion seems to be the most prevalent thing in my mind. "Partner?" When Pyrrha gestures toward Shego, my confusion is alleviated for only a moment before indignation replaces it. "Her?!"

Pyrrha nods. "Her gentleness toward you was a small indication that you were close to her. I am extremely sorry if I have guessed incorrectly."

I look over at Shego to see the curtain of her hair shadowing her face. It's very hard to read from where I am, so I just give up. "What do you mean by partner?" Please don't mean what I think you mean. Please, oh please.

"She is the person that is always by your side in combat, who will have your back in times of distress." Oh. That is only kind of close to what I was thinking.

"She is definitely not who I want at my back when I fight." I narrow my eyes at Shego, and I swear that I see a little bit of hurt show in her eyes before she looks away. Quite a few questions enter my mind at this little, unexpected display of emotion.

Pyrrha's brow furrows in confusion. "Then who is your partner? Where is her partner?"

Shego clears her throat. "Where we come from, we don't always have partners, especially as you seem to see it."

True. I really can't imagine, even with the fact that there are two of us on each side, that the boys could be considered our partners in the way that Pyrrha seems to think of them. I know Ron has his mad distraction skills and everything, and even that Mystical Monkey Power he got at fifteen, but in a straight up fight, I just leave him to perform a distraction. He might have had that ninja training, but there's no way that he can consciously tap into any of it. If he hasn't done it by now, then I don't think he ever will.

Pyrrha nods. "I suppose you're right. I wouldn't expect you to really understand the dynamics that we employ, anyway." She sighs and looks away. "As soon as you're ready, I think we should go see Headmaster Ozpin. Explaining everything to him could lead us to a solution to your current problem."

* * *

A/N: I just denied you Shego's story, didn't I? No worries. It'll come out later, I'm sure. Anyway, it's boring now, but in a couple of chapters, you'll get some action. I think. I hope. I need to escalate this so it doesn't drag on. Yeah, let's do that.

Please, Follow, Favorite, and Review. I'd also like some stuff for the future. Throw me some ideas. I'll sift through them and see what I can weave in. No smut. I suck at writing smut. It's one of those things. Lol. :) ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aura? What's Aura?

Shego

What Kimmie said really did hurt. Haven't we fought side by side a couple of times? I mean, I thought we made a ferociously good team. Does that mean that she wouldn't want to be my partner if we stay in this school? That could certainly be interesting, though, and give me a chance to work through some things before eventually telling her how I feel.

Kim nods her head, and I wonder what is going through her mind now. Though, before she can even get a word out, the door bursts open, and a girl in pink and white noisily flings herself on the nearest bed to the door, which happened to be the one that Princess had been laying on earlier. "Ren! Can I have pan… Hey, there's new people!"

"Yes, Nora. We were all just going to see Headmaster Ozpin. Would you like to accompany us?" the pollyanna says while looking at the pink tornado that almost broke the door. Gah, this is getting weirder and weirder.

The pink tornado looks at the blond. "Are we gonna wait for Ren?"

New Buffoon, as I've dubbed him, sighs. "Where is Ren anyway? I haven't seen him all day." Did they lose someone? This sounds just like back home, what with an incompetent leader and totally crazy teammates. When did I go back to Go Tower? These idiots are just missing the Glow.

The pink tornado just nods her head, frowning. "Hmm. That's unlike him." She shrugs. "Oh well. I'll wait here for him while you guys go do that." Pinky lies back on the bed in a relaxed position. "I really want those pancakes."

Pollyanna just smiles that overeager smile that I've come to learn in the short time I've known her is just a normal thing for her. "That's fine. We'll be back shortly."

"Don't break anything." New Buffoon says before leaving the room. I can wholeheartedly believe that she will not heed his words at all.

We pass by an auditorium-looking area that's filled with a good bit of kids with sleeping bags and backpacks. "What's with the sleepover gear?"

"It's the beginning of a new year. Those are prospective students, hoping they'll pass the new initiation ceremony. I look forward to watching the new students grow as we did before them." Pollyanna is way too idealistic.

Kim bounds up from behind me. "You have to go through an initiation?"

"Yes, two years ago, we had our initiation. We had to land safely from an aerial launch and find a token in the midst of a Grimm infested forest. The trial changes every year, and it's a way to prove one's self as well as a means to find the partners you will have throughout your time at Beacon." Pollyanna explains everything with a wistful tone and a glance to the blond boy, who returns the look rather meaningfully. Are they more than just partners?

"Jeeze. How old are you?" They can't be all that older than me, can they?

New Buffoon's chest puffs out. "Twenty, thank you very much."

"Nineteen for another three weeks, for me." Okay, so they aren't that much older than me. That's nice to know.

The blond narrows his eyes. "Why?"

I shrug. "Just wanted to know. You guys start combat with monsters so young."

Kimmie does a fake cough. "I started at fourteen."

I roll my eyes. "Thirteen for me, but that doesn't make it a good thing. Starting young just means that you lost out on pieces of your childhood you'll never get to experience."

Pollyanna shakes her head. "It is a sacrifice we must make for the greater good."

"How old are you guys exactly?" New Buffoon finally asks.

I scowl, knowing that Kimmie doesn't actually know how old I am. What if it makes a difference as to how she thinks of me? That could be either good or bad at this point. "Eighteen." I let out the breath I was holding behind clenched teeth.

A gasp from my side gets my attention. "You're so much younger than I thought you were." The curiosity sparking in those olive green eyes makes me nod hesitantly. "Huh." She sets her jaw as if in thought. "I'm seventeen."

"Then you guys are just the right age to enter Beacon!" Jaune throws his arms out wide, alost knocking poor Kimmie out with one of his weird vambraces. She does get an interesting knot on her forehead, though.

I catch her before she falls and study the swelling. "You okay there, Princess?"

She winces when I sweep the hair away from the insignificant injury, at least compared to some of the things that I've seen her receive. "Yeah, no big." She stands up and smiles that smile that was so very rarely used in relation to me, and it makes my heart skip a few beat. Seriously, I might have just had a heart attack because she smiled at me. How soft does that make me?

Pollyanna, excuse me… Pyrrha looks at us rather flabbergasted. "You have no Aura?"

I scoff. "I have an aura of intimidation. Does that count?"

Kimmie just pats my shoulder. "I don't think that's what she means, Shego."

Rolling my eyes, I gesture for Pyrrha to explain. "Yes. I did not mean intimidation. Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts."

"It's like a force field." Jaune whispers to us in a conspiratorial manner.

Pyrrha only smiles at him. "I suppose that is an apt description." She places her hand on Kimmie's shoulder and closes her eyes. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Princess starts to glow a light pink, almost white really, and the knot on her head fades away. "Whoa. What was that?" I back away slowly, secretly terrified of what they had just done to Kimmie.

Pyrrha's breathing is labored, and she's almost doubled over in exhaustion. "I unlocked her Aura. It is a vital tool in combat here on Remnant, so I initiated contact with her soul, probed it with my own, and broke the seal so that her own Aura could fill her body and manifest as the light you just saw."

THat's pretty cool, but it also feels a bit invasive. "Who would unlock mine?" I eye Jaune suspiciously until he held up his hands cautiously.

"I'll do it." Kimmie's voice rings out, echoing through the halls even though she says it barely above a whisper.

"You?"

Kim only nods, reaching her hand out tentatively to have it rest on my cheek. Her breathing reminds me of meditating, even and deep, and I feel this energy welling up inside me, charging me. In my head, I hear Kimmie's voice. "For it is with purpose that we overcome adversity. After all, it is through trials that we will rise above the ashes of our pasts to capture the future. No longer bound by simple limitations, I release your soul, and with my person, support you."

I gasp as I open my eyes, which I hadn't realized I'd closed to begin with, ad watch the green energy field surround my body before slowly fading. There's this awareness in my abdomen now, like an inner warmth centered in my chest that wasn't there before, and if I reach for it, it feels like it embraces my entire being.

"That was different than the speech Pyrrha gave." Jaune remarks.

Kim shrugs, and I look at her with a new perspective, like she's no longer just Kim anymore but another part of myself, the extension of my own soul now that they have touched. It's a scary thought, but it's also welcome, like I'm coming home every time I meet her eyes. "I just said what Shego needed to hear, what her soul was telling me she needed." I smile as I stare into those eyes that had lightened since a moment ago, showcasing something akin to fern green than olive, and think on her words. Support. I can get behind that.

* * *

A/N: Age is but a number, guys. I took artistic license in concern to Shego's age to line her up to be able to enter Beacon. It's a good thing, trust me. That Aura unlocking, though. Huh? Huh? Good, yeah?

Please, Follow, Favorite, and Review. Future stuff. Got anything good? Scenarios? No smut. You guys should know by now that I can't write smut worth crap. Lol. Hope you guys have a wonderful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Who Are You?

Kim

That was a rather intense and intimate thing. I actually felt her soul, the very core of her being, and it was warm and good, a bright light in a cavern of metaphorical darkness. I didn't want to leave that active flame of life, the hearth of her existence, but I had to pull away. I couldn't just merge with her, as much as I wanted to in that moment.

I'm also sort of happy that I pulled away. THe physical effort required for this was a huge, like so the drama. I feel like I ran a marathon or two in the span of a few seconds. I am not doing that again, no matter how much I need to.

"To that elevator, then up." Pyrrha guides us to the right, and we catch the surprisingly roomy contraption to a room that looks like it could house Big Ben with all the clockwork design everywhere.

"Ah, Ms. Nikos. What can I do for you and your friends?" A gray haired man in green turns slowly around in a strange looking chair.

Shego is sniggering beside me, and when I arch my brow in question. She leans in to whisper in my ear, tickling me with her breath. "His chair looks a bit phallic." Her words shock me at first until I really look at the chair and start to laugh along with her. She has the weirdest sense of humor.

I break my giggle fit enough to elbow her. "Shego!"

"What? It does!" Her feigned innocence is broken with her signature smirk.

"What does what?" Jaune asks in confusion, scratching his head.

THe green clad man leans forward, clutching at a coffee mug. "I was not the oe to design nor decorate nor decorate this office, so the shape of my chair is no fault of mine." He stands and walks around the desk to stand in front of us. "Now, if we can move past this juvenile topic, could we have you explain who you are and why you are here?"

Shego coughs, and I look anywhere but at the headmaster. "Uh, well, we can explain the who and the how but the rest is pretty much a mixed bag of 'I don't know.'"

The headmaster narrows his eyes. "Well, explain away, then."

"See, my name is Kim Possible, and I'm kinda a hero back on Earth. This is Shego, and she's a bit more..." I pause my introduction, trying to think of a better word than evil or even misguided to describe her.

"I'm a bit on the naughty side, eh, Cupcake?" Shego smirks at me, and I wind up blushing as my mind warps that word unbidden.

"Sure." I squeak before coughing. "We were in the middle of an altercation when my friend tumbled into us, sending us through a Pan-Dimensional Vortex that sent us here."

The headmaster sips from his mug. "That is certainly interesting. What technology do your people possess to have the ability to create interdimensional portals into our world."

Shego snorts in amusement. "Trust me. There is nothing advanced about our technology. All of this was mad science and luck. Dr. D can't do anything right, but the one time he actually succeeds, I get sent to another dimension."

I roll my eyes at her. "He's not that bad. What about the time…" I strain my memory to find a time that Drakken could have succeeded without our interference. "The Diablo incident! If I hadn't gotten my new battle suit, he would have won that one."

"You mean, if you hadn't knocked me into the transmission tower." Shego still seems miffed at that.

"I did apologize. I got super angry, and it just happened." I fold my arms across my chest, pouting at her.

She blinks at me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm over it, but that doesn't mean my hair is."

I stretch out my hand to run my fingers through her hair. "It feels fine to me." Really, it's so very soft, like the feeling of running my hand through water without the moisture.

Headmaster Ozpin quirks his eyebrow at our interaction. "This is all well and good, but do you think that your friends will ever be able to help you return?"

I smile widely. "Wade is the best in his field. I'm sure he'll get us out in no time." I have absolute faith in my friends, but that niggling doubt in the back of my head makes my smile falter for a millisecond.

I watch Shego rock back and forth on her feet, thinking of something deep if her expression is anything to go by. "But what are gonna do in the meantime? THey could possibly be sifting through universes, dimensions, for years just to find the right one, and what's to say they ever find us? We can't just wait arounf and do nothing. You're not the idle type, Cupcake."

"You aren't either!" I shake my head. She's made her point while simultaneously cementing that doubt in my mind. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Loath as I am to subject myself to more schooling, I think the best thing for us to do is join this monster hunting school." She mumbles something that sounds like "what is this, an anime?" and I can't help but crack up all over again.

The headmaster folds his hands over his cane. "You will have to be assessed before you can join a combat school especially Beacon Academy."

I put my arm in front of Shego, just in case some of her more daring qualities make an appearance. "Assessed in what way?"

"I believe initiation will suffice. The professors and I will measure your abilities depending on how well you perform. I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Possible and Ms. Gordon. Give my best to the rest of Team JNPR, Mr. Arc."

"How did he know my last name?" Shego whispers as we leave the room, and I have to say that that is a very good question.

* * *

A/N: This one was a bit short. My bad, really. I didn't know what else to add, but I gave you a little insight into Shego, there at the end. Bruh, her name is going to floor you, but you won't find out for another couple of chapters. There. I just gave you something to look forward to. Next chapter, I'm introducing my OCs, and man, they are some of the best that I've come up with. There's also the possibility that you'll get to see Kim's semblance, now that her Aura is unlocked. A-booyah.

Please, Follow, Favorite, and Review. Future scenarios? I'm game. Let's live this story together. No smut, though, for blatantly obvious reasons, i.e. I can't write it for crap. Lol. :) ;) Hope you guys have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let's Get Ready to Die

Shego

Before we even step on this death trap, that headmaster outfits us in whatever we want from an armory that would rival any villain's lair ever. I don an outfit similar to that of a Yamanouchi ninja that has a few samurai armor components around my abdomen, arms, and shins. It's not heavy. I wouldn't be able to move if it were, but it's sufficient protection. I pack some kunai, shuriken, and a dagger into pouches attached to different parts of me, some hidden and some out in the open. I slip on my same gloves with the claws built in and watch Kimmie suit up.

Kimmie goes with her newest mission outfit with all the fixings that Nerdlinger set her up with, adding vambraces and armor pieces on her forearms and some thin armor on her shins. What really surprises me is the weapons that she chose. She slides two identical, ten inch daggers into sheaths on her left side along with a couple of three inch daggers into sheathes in some combat boots and one on her right thigh. She looks like she's ready to kill as she picks out each blade with such precision. I'm impressed, actually.

* * *

"Why are we in a flying ship again?" I ask the person next to me as Kimmie was off, staring out the window in awe. She really is a nut, but at least she isn't boring.

The girls shrugs. "I've heard horror stories about Beacon Initiation. I shudder to think what Headmaster Ozpin has crafted for us this year."

That was not as reassuring as I thought it would be. I steel myself as Ipull Kimmie back into her seat. "I have a bad feeling about this, Cupcake."

She scoffs. "What could possibly happen?"

Rolling my eyes, I smack her arm. "This is a combat school. So many things can go wrong."

A hologram image of Ozpin appears in front of us. "You may believe that you have already succeeded at this test just by stepping onto this airship. You're wrong. You alone cannot pass this test, and that is why this initiation exists. Life without someone to lean on is not a life at all. You will experience many trials throughout your time here at Beacon Academy, and the partners you will be paired with today will be there to shoulder those burdens along with you. You will be tasked with retrieving an artifact in the very center of the city. Along the way, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the remainder of your stay here. Be prepared to jump, students. You will arrive at your destination in less than two minutes."

The hologram clicks off, and I look at Kim with wide eyes. "He's going to throw us off an airship?"

"Is that really the thing you got from this? We could be separated!" Kim shakes me, and I have to steady her.

I take a deep breath, realizing that the freefall isn't the worst thing that could happen. I could lose Kimmie. I believe in her abilities, but there's still a chance that she could die or that we don't get to be partners or teammates. These are monsters we're going after, ones we haven't even seen before, and I don't trust a single one of these brats to be at my back without throwing me to the proverbial wolves as a distraction. At least Kimmie wouldn't do something like that. She's much too caring for her own good. "We won't be."

"But we could." Her voice sounds so defeated, and I look into those olive eyes that are swimming with tears and can't help but sigh.

I pull her into a hug. "I won't let that happen." She nuzzles into my neck, and I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. I just bury my face in her hair and rub her back. "I'll always have your back, Princess."

"You guys are cute. How long have you been together?" A voice sounds from in front of us, and I look up to see a flaming-red haired boy with equally red shorts and a high collared, sleeveless white shirt on. He looks like some Sasuke wannabe, really, but I shouldn't know that, should I? Nope. I'm totally not an anime fan.

I lean out of the embrace to glare at the intruder. "We're not."

A look of shock crosses his face. "Oh. Well, uh, then you guys are still cute. How long have you been friends?"

Kimmie giggles. "Two days?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. Two days."

"That is some deep shit for so little time, chicas. Que pasa con eso?" He scratches his head, letting his hair get even messier than it already was. He extends his hand. "The name's Ignacio Loyola, but you can call me Iggy."

I stare at his hand even as Kimmie extends hers to grip his forearm. "Kim Possible."

I snort at her friendliness. I could do the plunge. I could be someone else here. I can be me. Not Shego but the me inside. I reach out and grip him forearm tightly. "Hestia Gordon."

Kim eyes me questioningly. "The goddess of the hearth?" She smiles widely. "That so suits you, Miss Flaming-Hands-of-Death."

I flick her forehead in annoyance. "Oh hush."

"So, I can call you Hestia?" Kim's pout is back full force, and I just roll my eyes.

"That's why I introduced myself like that." I subconsciously grab her hand and start to rub my thumb against her palm. Our gloves glide over each other smoothly, and I really wish that neither of us wore any right now. I'd like to know how soft her hands are, or if they have slight calluses from her missions.

She hums to herself as she stares into the distance, past the weird kid standing in front of us. "Good."

"Cozy there?" Iggy asks as her sits in the seat next to Kim.

"Very." I let myself relax for the first time since we got here. I didn't even get much sleep last night because of the nerve wracking thoughts about this initiation shit. I can't even really think without letting myself slide into a panic about all of this. I've never been good with change unless I was the one making the change, like how I went from vigilante to villain. That was under my control, but this isn't. I'm a puppet, and it goes without saying that I'm definitely not the one pulling the strings.

He stands up and starts to join the group that's moving toward the door. "Good because you won't be in a bit. It's time to jump." He pumps his fist into the air with a bright smile on his face, and I can see it now. Kimmie's face is a mirror of his excitement isn't it?

Sure enough, when I turn to look at her, she's vibrating with adrenalin already. "You guys are weird. Falling to your death is not fun."

"We're not going to die, Hestia." My real name rolling off her tongue makes me blush, and I can't even tell you why. It just makes butterflies fill my stomach and my heart pulse in a slightly painful way.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. "If you say so, Princess." I stand and pull her with me, all the time not letting her hand go. We will not be separated. I will not allow it. "Do we get parachutes?" The group around me just laughs as they start to jump out the still opening cargo door. Well, let's hope we don't die.

* * *

A/N: Oh, here we go. Initiation has officially started. Let's hope they don't die.

Please, Follow, Favorite, and Review. It'd be much appreciated. Any ideas would be most welcome. I'm open to most things. Not smut, though. I suck at writing that. Otherwise, yeah, ask away and stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't posted in a while. My bad. I was moving and all that stressful stuff. But here's a chapter! I think. This is a chapter, right? I'm not just being delusional? *looks behind me as a mumbled voice comes through the kitchen***

 **Right, thanks, Tiff. Such a big help. Apparently, I'm not delusional. This is, in fact, a new chapter! So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Learning and Letting It Go

Kim

This is going to be enlightening and exciting all in one. I grip Hestia as tight as I can around the waist as we jump, looking into her eyes the entire time. As the wind whips around us, I mouth, "Hold on." Her arms grip me almost painfully as we fall toward the buildings. I just have to reach for my grappling gun so that I can shift the momentum of our fall to land safely on one of the buildings around here. I hook the side of a building and release Hestia's waist to fully swing us to the other side. She held on like a champ, though, and I was able to move our weight right over the building. I retract the hook and tuck myself around Hestia as we land roughly against the concrete and metal of the roof.

"That wasn't so bad." I huff out as I roll to the side, letting Hestia settle beside me.

Her eyes are still wide, and I laugh at the shocked expression on her face. "I can do heights, but I cannot do freefalls without a parachute. That was ridiculous."

I scoff. "I do that all the time. It's actually fun when you land safely."

"When? IF! We could have died, Kim." Her voice trails off into a whisper, and I can feel the distress she was in. The thought of a potential death actually scared her.

I shift so that I'm staring right at her. The way that the sun shines on her face highlights the flush of her cheeks even more, and I find it beautiful. I mentally shake my head. I need to get that thought out of my head. Yes, I might be nursing a little crush on the woman, but it's best to have a clear head until this whole test is over. "But we didn't. That's all that matters."

I stand up easily, dusting off the debris that my clothing had collected from the fall and sheathing my upgraded hairdryer grappling gun before helping Hestia stand as well. "We need to get to higher ground."

Looking around, I see many more of the students land, and some of them weren't as lucky as we were. That Iggy kid went straight through a wall, it looks like, at least if that blazing blur of red and white was anything to go by.

"You see that, right?" Hestia asks as she gestures to a giant grayish black elephant like creature past the tree line.

I blink a few times. "That thing's ginormous." Oh god, what are we getting into? Do we have to fight that? We're gonna die.

I hadn't really noticed that I had been starting to hyperventilate until Hestia literally shoves my head between my knees and starts to coach me in my breathing. "Calm down, Princess. Full, deep breath through the mouth, and push it through your nose. That's it. You're gonna be okay." She starts to rub my back in a soothing way, and it legit helps get me back down. This is so the drama.

I suck in deep gulps of air, just trying to get my lungs to register that oxygen is going in, and for a time I don't think I'm too convincing about that, but eventually, I settle. "It's actual monsters." My voice is hoarse, coming out a bit dry and scratchy despite me barely using my voice.

Hestia pulls me up and into her arms. "Shh. We'll get through this together, no matter if it's monsters, mad scientist, or high school drama."

That garners a slight chuckle from me, and I feel the tears start to run down my cheeks. Why did all of this hit now, when I need to be at my most level? This is ridiculous. "Sorry 'bout that."

She only pulls me in tighter. "Don't apologize for being human."

"Ya know, I wouldn't say that in range of a Faunus."

Startled, I separate myself from Hestia in a rush, wiping furiously at my cheeks. "A what?"

Steel glints in the strange girl's eyes. "You're not prejudiced, are you?"

Hestia rolls her shoulders. "Of?"

I lean in to whisper in her ear. "It'd actually be 'toward.'"

She swats me. "Nerd."

"Faunus?" The girl's gaze loses a bit of its sharpness to be replaced by questions.

I look at Hestia then at the girl. "I'm lost. What does an animal have to do with anything?" Faunus equals Fauna to me.

That steely gaze turns molten with anger. "You fucking bigot."

As she moves to attack me, Hestia lights up and stands in front of me. "Back off, bitch Don't fault the geek for drawing perfectly scientific conclusions."

"Whose science are you using, speciesist prats?"

I shrug. "Faunus equals fauna equals animals. I really have no idea what you're talking about." This entire conversation after that emotional breakdown is a bit too much for my brain to handle right now, and I feel a certain drain on my physical body as well.

The girl rubs her brow. "How sheltered were you as a child to not know of the Faunus?"

Hestia scoffs. "We're not even from here, Glary McGlarison."

"From here? And my name is Terra Theora, you god awful, flaming bint."

I place my hand on Hestia's wrist, forcing her to douse her hands. "We're not from this dimension. We fell through a portal, so if you could explain this Faunus thing, I would appreciate it. Please and thank you." God, this is getting more difficult by the hour. First, we're dropped to our near deaths, then we got to see real monsters, and now we have to have a science lesson from some angry girl. Can you say awk-weird?

Her features scrunch up, and she sighs. "Faunus are basically homosapiens that have animal characteristics. They are much like humans, only they have better night vision and some sort of feature that is most prominent and associated to the animal in their blood."

"So, like neko or kitsune?" Hestia asks in a light voice.

I giggle. "Geek." I shake my head. "Okay, so, they have animal traits?"

"Yes."

"Ears, tails, and all that?" I'm intrigued now, and I can't stop my innate scientist from jumping at the opportunity to learn and discover.

Terra removes her beanie to reveal slightly small ears that resemble something akin to a bat's. "Indeed."

I hum in contemplation. "Fascinating." I reach for them, but Terra swats my hand away.

"Rude." She replaces her beanie on her head, effectively erasing all visible evidence of her supposed heritage. "Now you know, though, so you shouldn't say just human or anything like that. Try replacing that with people. It's much less offensive."

"Right. Okay. Thanks, I guess?" I shake my head. How much weirder can this get?

* * *

A/N: Woop? I don't know what else to say. So, um, yeah...

Follow, Favorite, and Review, please! Is good, hooman-ish thing to do, ya know?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Where am I? *turns around to see people waiting for this update* Right! I'm in this... place... thing... plane of fandom? Okay, so I'm hella late. My bad. Things happen. Family drama, withdrawing from journalism class, lots of gods be damned reading for class. You Uni students get me, yeah? Yeah. But here it is, anyway. Chapter 8. It ain't much, but it exists.

* * *

Chapter 8: Flip Then Sashay

Shego

Running from some weird little rolly ball pigs is not how I thought I'd be spending my time during this test. I thought I'd be kicking ass and taking names, grabbing a stupid item and slipping away with Princess before watching these kids fight it out, but instead, I'm running for my life through some dilapidated streets trying to pinpoint any weakness on some god damned pigs.

"You got a plan, Princess?" I pant as I pull her out of the way of yet another rolling swine ball. This is absolutely nuts. What kind of world has rolling pigs?

She stumbles but is able to keep herself upright. "The belly doesn't have any armor."

I growl in frustration. "Whoop dee fucking doo, Cupcake. What's that got to do with anything?" I mean, really, the connection makes no sense in our present situation.

"Go for the belly!" Oh! That makes a lot more sense than I thought it did. I make a beeline for the nearest building and light up. I use the wall to flip, putting enough power behind it to land clear of the charging boar monster.

I take a deep breath as the Grimm turns toward me. "I'll flip it. You stab it." I lace my fingers together in front of me and pulse my plasma, gathering the energy around my fists. With one blast shot as it prepared to roll again, I had created a crater while pitching the creature onto its back. Kimmie comes out of nowhere to tear through the soft underbelly and rib cage with her dagger.

As a black mist-like dust starts to come from the dying monster, I stare at the determined face Kimmie has donned. Those smoldering eyes remind me of that night, the Diablo incident where I thought she hated me. Panic flashes briefly in my mind as my scar throbs in phantom pain, but I calm that initial fear to remind myself that both of us have suffered and forgiven the other. We may never forget that night, and we definitely carry scars, whether physical, emotional, or mental, but we understand each other on an instinctual level that allows us to move on.

Snapping out of my funk, I smile at her. "Good work, Cupcake. Grade-A stuff, there."

The beaming smile she throws my way before sheathing he dagger at her hip has me dizzy, and I'm not all that certain it isn't just from me using too much power. "I don't care if you're being sarcastic or not. I'm taking it as praise."

"Doy, Princess. It was a nice shot." Honestly, this girl will be the death of me, and I hope it's in a really good way.

Her smile just gets bigger, it that's even possible. No pun intended. "Well, we make a good team. I couldn't have done it without you."

I roll my eyes and give her a light shove. "Go over there and pick an item. I don't care much what it is." She almost skips to the large, broken gazebo-like structure to pick up a random dagger sitting on the concrete bench. There are a couple, and it seems that the space between each dagger, as scattered as they are, held knives as well but have since been chosen by the menagerie of students.

She holds it up and inspects it thoroughly. "Do we get to keep it?"

I see the obviously hot pink stone wedged into the butt of the hilt and scoff. "That's hideous."

When she sticks her tongue out, I can't help but move closer to her. "Keep that up and I might just bite it off." I snap my teeth at her, making her squeak and blush, and man, do I appreciate that red flushing her face from er collar bone to the tip of her ears.

"You wouldn't." Her eyes narrow as she stares at me.

A practiced smirk slides its way onto my lips. "Try me, Cupcake."And with that, I sashay away to join the others at the pickup point, all the while feeling her gaze follow my every move.

* * *

Kim

I can't believe her. I absolutely can't understand why she's being so flirty and supportive, but then again, maybe I can. It's probably the same reason I grabbed her before the freefall. It's both a mixture of survival instinct in the way that I chose the evil I know over the evil I don't and some deep seated feelings that have been eating at me since my breakup with Ron.

That almost stops me in my tracks. She could have feelings for me. Oh god. What am I supposed to do with that? It was bad enough when I was crushing over Josh, but Shego, Hestia, is so out of my league. She's independent and cool, and just the way she carries herself! Not to mention those eyes, and her hair is ridiculously gorgeous. Those curves, too. God, those curves are distracting.

Whoa. Okay. So, I'm way more attracted to her than I thought. I haven't tuned the world like I did when I was hung up on Josh, but I'm definitely more attuned to Hestia. I suppose I have been since our first encounter. It's only gotten worse, or better, after every fight or meeting, and I can't exactly complain until I get so distracted that I wind up hurting myself, but that's a statistical improbability. Notice I said improbable, not impossible. It can still happen, especially with the way her hips move when she walks. That's got hazard written all over it.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, yeah. What? I'm not sure what this is, actually. But, yeah, it exists.

Follow, Favorite, and please REVIEW! Is necessary for me to know if you even like this...


End file.
